


Stuck With You

by terminallyCapriciousCatnip



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fights, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyCapriciousCatnip/pseuds/terminallyCapriciousCatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck! For two years, Nepeta Leijon has suffered from depression caused by something she never wants to talk about, hear about or even remember. After being kicked out of five schools in three months for bad behaviour, Nepeta's mother sends her to a boarding school, unable to cope with seeing her hopeless cause of a daughter. Within two weeks of attending the school, Nepeta is sent to the headteacher for murdering her roommate's cuttlefish where she meets the infamous Gamzee Makara who is deemed another helpless cause. The clown seems to take an unusual interest in her and no matter how hard she tries to avoid him, they always end up being brought back together. Will the two eventually become friends and help each other or will they trigger each other to become worse than ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

Nepeta Leijon trudged down the bleak, empty hallway, searching for the headteacher's office. Her blonde hair bounced on her head as she walked, but it's cheerful springs didn't match her current mood. A burning pain pulsed through her heart and tears twinkled in her olive eyes. Her head ached mercilessly as she blinked them away, but she knew they were still there, ready to take any opportunity to roll down her face and make her appear weak.

She rounded a corner, looking for a way out of the maze of corridors. After being sent out of five different schools in the past three months, her mother had finally decided to send her to the boarding school she was currently at. She'd attended for two weeks, but had skipped the majority of her classes and easily got lost in the labyrinth of buildings, classrooms and hallways.

"Are you Nepeta Leijon?" A women asked, her voice slightly slurred. Nepeta rolled her eyes and nodded, tired of wandering aimlessly around the school searching for the head's office and being questioned by random strangers.

"I've been instructed to escort you to the headteacher's office. He believed that you may have gotten lost."

"How generous." Nepeta muttered, screwing up her face and reluctantly trailing behind the person who had been sent to find her. They twisted and turned down corridors that she'd never seen before. Finally, they entered a large room with a seating area and an office door in the corner.

"Sit down there and wait for Mr Nitram to see you." The women said loudly. "Oh, and I'm Miss Lalonde by the way. My sister attends this school. You may run into her some time."

"Whatever." Nepeta replied bluntly, dragging herself towards the seats and throwing herself onto them. They were surprisingly comfortable; they appeared rough and scratchy, but were fairly soft to touch.

She awkwardly adjusted her over-sized, olive-green trench coat, tugging the long sleeves over her fingers so they were no longer visible. Her hands and fingers were one of the only places, asides from her face, where her pale skin remained untouched except for acne and freckles.

The thick wooden door of the office swung open violently and a tall, lanky boy staggered out. He had thick, shaggy black hair that stuck out in every direction and his lightly tanned face was caked in ghostly white clown make-up. A care-free grin was spread across his face and he carried a bottle of a drink labelled 'Faygo.' He was dressed in baggy purple trousers that were littered in grey spots and a black top reading the word 'Honk.'

"Gamzee Makara, I don't care if you're my brother's best friend, if we catch you with Sopor pie again, you shall be banned from the school. And if your whats-it drink keeps causing you to behave the way you do, then that shall be banned too." A tall, but smaller than Gamzee, man said strictly, his voice raised. The man had thick black hair that was streaked with red which didn't seem normally for a headteacher. Obviously he was somewhat laid back.

"Whatever, man!" Gamzee replied with a slur, walking away. As he passed Nepeta, he flashed a wider grin in her direction and she scowled in return.

The headteacher sighed then directed his attention to Nepeta rather than Gamzee. "Ah, Nepeta."

"What?" She replied bluntly, barely caring what he'd have to say next.

"My name is Mr Nitram and I am the school's headteacher. We are a boarding school that isn't very strict as you can see we haven't exactly been chasing you up for skipping classes but if you choose to flunk your education then it's your own mistake. However, what you did this morning was inexcusable."

"Are you kitten me?"

"Poor Feferi was heartbroken." Mr Nitram exclaimed.

"Oh, so that's the bitch's name."

"Nepeta Leijon!" He said loudly, raising his voice. "Feferi Peixes is your roommate and you are both supposed to take care of each other. She is not to be referred to as a bitch and it is unacceptable that you believed it would be okay for you to murder not only one, but all seven of her cuttlefish."

Nepeta chuckled as the headteacher mentioned the incident. Her roommate, Feferi or something, had spent the majority of the night blabbering on about the cuttlefish she'd caught and Nepeta had reached her limit. The smile had quickly vanished from Feferi's face when her new pets were dead and Nepeta had taken great pleasure in killing them.

"This is not a laughing matter!"

"It was purrfect." Nepeta laughed.

"You'll have detention everyday for a month and you must attend classes or there will be serious consequences." Mr Nitram responded harshly.

Nepeta narrowed her eyes and spun on her heels, charging away. As she burst through the doors to the sitting room and back into a hallway, she began angrily hissing words. She was angry that she was being forced to attend classes which did nothing but make her feel worse. _He_ had always wanted her to stay in classes and do her best, but what was the point in that now? There was no point in anything anymore. Life would have been much easier if she had died. Life would be much easier if she ended it now.

"What's up, motherfucker?" A deep voice asked, making Nepeta leap upwards.

"Skittish as a motherfucking kitten." Gamzee remarked, staring at, or maybe past, Nepeta with dilated eyes.

"Hiss off!" She snapped back, rolling her eyes and trying to walk around him. Every time she stepped to the side, he stepped in the same direction, blocking her path.

"Leave me alone right meow!" She shouted angrily, flames of fury dancing in her eyes.

"Chill out, motherfucker." Gamzee grinned lopsidedly, placing one hand on her shoulder to hold her still. She tried to dive out of the way, but he was too quick and his grip was too strong. Furious, Nepeta lowered her face down to the clown's arm and sunk her teeth in. He yelped with surprise and she took the opportunity to flee. She sped down the hallways, twisting and turning as often as possible until she positive that he wouldn't find her. Quickly deciding that she wouldn't begin attending classes until tomorrow, Nepeta searched for the nearest exit to return to the building where she shared a room with Feferi.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why Rufioh is the headteacher... Seriously. I don't know why I thought of it. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed c: I'll update ASAP ^_^


End file.
